


When You Think It's Too Late, You've Already Fallen For Me

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I should be studying for an exam :(, M/M, Office!AU smut for everyone because i love yall, Yep im still a BaekSoo trash, a dash of fluff in the end, clueless Junmyeon hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: Baekhyun being the little devil that he is and Kyungsoo trying hard not to give in (but he fails, miserably, because that is Byun Baekhyun)orthe one where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo do their thing inside an office





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey! Hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (title inspired by my fave EXO song- PLAYBOY)

(◉♡◉)( ’ㅅ’ )  
  
"So what do you want to talk about? I've got a lot of things in my hand right now, Baekhyun. I advise you not to waste my precious time." Kyungsoo asks, masking his trembling hands with a glare at the man smirking at him with devilish eyes that meant every harm possible. Kyungsoo keeps his guard up even though he's practically trapped against his office's door, which Baekhyun locked a few seconds ago.  
  
"I think you know what I came to talk about,  _Do Kyungsoo_." Baekhyun reaches out to play with the tips of Kyungsoo's hair at the back of his neck, making the younger shiver against his will.  
  
"I have no idea,  _Byun Baekhyun_." Kyungsoo gulps, trying to look unfazed but judging from Baekhyun's laughter, he's not doing a very good job.  
  
Baekhyun's pretty and slender fingers left the back of Kyungsoo's neck to trace his jaw and then his lips, "Open up, Soo."  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do at that point but with a look from Baekhyun, he does what he was told and opened his mouth.  
  
"Now, suck." Baekhyun instructs, putting more pressure against Kyungsoo's body. Kyungsoo felt so hot all over, he feels so vulnerable yet so strong at the same time—invincible even. The slick sound of him sucking on Baekhyun's fingers echoed in the room, "You look so good like that, Soo. Pliant and so... obedient. Other people would be so shocked seeing you like this. Their perpetually murderous boss, so eager to please someone like me."  
  
_Come to think of it_ , Kyungsoo thought, Baekhyun just barged in his life as a potential client and he never would have thought that this person with the puppy dog eyes with the matching whines and annoying, boisterous laughter would worm his way inside his heart and well, his pants.  
  
Baekhyun removes his fingers from Kyungsoo's lips and replacing them with his own lips and tongue. Kyungsoo was intoxicated and he could get addicted at how Baekhyun kisses. It was sweet yet arrogant at the same time, hungry but slow. It's something new and Kyungsoo loves it. But then, Kyungsoo's phone rings.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ , Kyungsoo." Baekhyun whispers harshly, mouthing at Kyungsoo’s jaw.   
  
"I-it's Junmyeon. I have to... ahh... Baekhyun... I have to answer this!" Kyungsoo tried to push Baekhyun away but he was too weak in the knees.  
  
"Hmm, then answer it, Soo." Baekhyun says like he was giving a challenge and Kyungsoo, being the stubborn kid that he is, answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Junmyeon-hyung?" Kyungsoo says and his eyes went wide at the sudden realization of what Baekhyun's about to do. Baekhyun maps his neck with wet kisses as Junmyeon rants about their new employees being lazy asses.  
  
"I--Junmyeon-hyung, can't you--ahh--handle that for me--just this ti--time?." Kyungsoo asks and he's surprised that he had the ability to talk at all when Baekhyun is on his knees, mouthing at his clothed erection. Baekhyun looks at him with mirth as he frees Kyungsoo's dick. Baekhyun bites his lips hungrily before giving the underside of Kyungsoo's cock a lick. Kyungsoo almost passed out and he's thanking his vocal chords for not moaning out loud with Junmyeon on the phone--he doesn't want the other man to have three consecutive heart attacks.  
  
Baekhyun looks so, so beautiful as he sucks Kyungsoo's cock. It's like he enjoys it as much as Kyungsoo does. Kyungsoo almost broke when Baekhyun teased his slit with small kitten licks before swallowing it whole.  
  
_"Why can't you do it for me? The kids don't take me seriously! They just laugh at my face."_ Junmyeon whines and Kyungsoo wants to be mad at Junmyeon right now but that's Junmyeon and it would be like a sin to get mad at him (just like how it would be a sin when you made Yixing frown).  
  
"I--okay, listen hyung. I'm... I'm not feeling well? So, if you could just bother me later about this. Please. Thank you." And just like that, Kyungsoo ends the call, "God, Baekhyun."  
  
"Mmm," Baekhyun hums, "Fuck my mouth, Soo. I know you want it."  
  
And Kyungsoo is obedient, isn't he?  
  
Baekhyun takes it like a pro, and he's smirking as Kyungsoo came and he drank his cum.   
  
"Baek..." Kyungsoo moans and Baekhyun stands up to kiss him again, to lt Kyungsoo taste his own cum. It's dirty and Kyungsoo is fucking loving it. Baekhyun turns Kyungsoo around to face the door and placed his fingers inside Kyungsoo's mouth again.  
  
"Suck it again, baby, show me how much you love this." Baekhyun says against Kyungsoo's ear before nipping it. Kyungsoo moaned helplessly and bucked his ass against Baekhyun's erection, "Soon, baby. Patience, remember? You're the one who kept reminding me about that."  
  
After some torturous teasing touches from Baekhyun, he finally lets his fingers that were sucked by Kyungsoo travel to his ass to prep Kyungsoo up.  
  
"Oh god... please, Baek..." Kyungsoo's eyes shut close when Baekhyun's finger enters his hole. It was a foreign feeling yet not unwelcomed. He thanks the person who came up with the idea to make his office soundproof because his cries were loud as hell.  
  
"You like that, Soo?" Baekhyun asks as he inserts another one, and another. He pushes it in, then out, and Kyungsoo can't take it.  
  
"I want your cock inside me. Now. Baekhyun. Please." Kyungsoo begs. He rarely begs.   
  
"Naughty Kyungsoo," Baekhyun sings, "Very straightforward as always."  
  
"Please, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo is  _this_  close to sobbing because Baekhyun is caressing all the right places inside him.  
  
Kyungsoo whined (he never whines) when Baekhyun removes his fingers because he now feel so fucking empty. Baekhyun motioned for him towards his office table as Baekhyun sat on his chair.  
  
"Come here, baby." Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo followed blindly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's neck and kissing him hungrily. He's sitting on Baekhyun's lap, legs open wide and his cock against Baekhyun's own.  
  
"Baekhyun, I wanna ride you." Kyungsoo whispers and this time, it was Baekhyun who moans out loud when Kyungsoo grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them lazily.  
  
"Mmm, sure thing baby." Baekhyun says because how can he say no to that?  
  
Kyungsoo turned around to face his desk and he carefully lets himself go down on Baekhyun. Baekhyun held Kyungsoo's waist tighter as Kyungsoo clenches around him. Kyungsoo reached out to Baekhyun to connect their lips once again as he gets used to the feeling of being filled. Baekhyun stroked Kyungsoo's cock and it made Kyungsoo see stars.   
  
Kyungsoo broke the kiss and started rolling his hips and Baekhyun had his head thrown back in pleasure. When Kyungsoo started to move up and down, Baekhyun met him with his own hips moving. The sounds they were making would put porn stars to shame and it was too sinful yet so good.  
  
"Come for me again, Soo. Right here. On your own desk. So that whenever you're working, you'll be reminded of this and get hard." Baekhyun says through gritted teeth as his thrusts became harder, needier.  
  
"Baekhyun, you... you're so good. God. Yes. I'm gonna come for you." Kyungsoo says through moans and sighs. "I'll be so naughty and probably jerk off to the thought of this while working."  
  
"You can always call me to help you with that, Soo." Baekhyun speeds up and his grip on Kyungsoo's waist is getting tighter, "God, Soo! You're so tight when you clench at me like that! You're gonna make me come."  
  
"Then come inside me, _baby_."  
  
-  
  
"I just checked if you're okay. You said you were not feeling well." Junmyeon says, looking suspiciously at Baekhyun who's giving heart eyes at his boss.  
  
"I'm fine now, hyung. Thank you." Kyungsoo gives a small smile and Junmyeon sighs in relief.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. I took care of him!" Baekhyun pipes up happily and Kyungsoo glares at the guy but somehow, it's not the same as the ones Kyungsoo gives to his co-workers. Junmyeon bid his goodbye and rushed outside the door.

 

“What are you looking at?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun who’s staring at him with a wide smile, eyes curved into crescents.

“The most beautiful person in this earth.” Baekhyun replies and Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says in a warning tone but Baekhyun isn’t backing down.

“I know this confession was a bit too late after all our escapades earlier, which was the best, Kyungsoo, let me tell you, but—” Baekhyun stands up from his seat and parked his ass on Kyungsoo’s table. Kyungsoo looks up at him from his chair and Baekhyun held Kyungsoo’s chin up before leaning in for a short, brief kiss. “I really, really, _really_ like you, Do Kyungsoo. Murderous eyes and all.”

“And, you ruined it.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and resumed tapping away on his laptop.

“Soo~” Baekhyun whined and pokes Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Fine! I like you too! AND YOU OWE ME A DINNER LATER.”

“And a very hot and steamy sex right after?”

“Byun Baekhyun, you have five seconds to leave this room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think?


End file.
